One tear
by seshykags
Summary: mama i miss you?shippo whimpered. a bright light started to emerged from tensiega.
1. Chapter 1

One tear and it was all over . there before her was inu yasha and kikyo.  
>kissing! one tear hit the ground . inuyasha's ears perked up kagome . he whispered . but it was to late she was long gone she was there at keades hut .<br>she was just about done writing a letter "dear sango i am writing this letter for you miroku and my dearest shippo .i'm leaving the group for good but its okay maybe kikyo could help out out with the jewel shards.i will continue the search of the shards myself i have but one request please take in shippo and make sure he doesent follow the ways o that inubaka i wish you all well from your dearest sis kagome

she then grabbed her pack and headed out 20 minutes later shippo woke up from the lack of warmth _gome . he said still groggy from waking up . mama ! everybody was there inubaka,sango, miroku,kilala. but his knee-chan was missing kilala do you know know where mama went? reow.  
>the kit look around the room and his eyes landed upon the sword inu baka you dont deserve this sword .<br>shippo whimperd grabbing the sword.

mama i miss you .one tear fell on tenseiga.

suddenly a light emerged from the tensiega whats happening ? said shippo fearfully .  
>shippo was then tranfored deep into the forest.<p>

he then opened his eyes to an arrow to his head

hi this is my first fan fict so please reveiw and tell me what you think i will only continue if i get enough positive reviews.  
>so thanks and again please review.<p>


	2. letters and presents

I own nothing except the plot not a thing from inuyasha .sigh….

SHIPPO! KNEE CHAN !Why are you here ? well I was writing a note and it said I was going to go look for you .then I saw inu bakas sword. shippo watch your mouth!sorry I thought that he shouldn't even deservethis sword. Shippo? yeah ? how do you know it had something to do with him? Well first of all I am a demon. He had the smell of ki…. Her on him. Back to the story no more then I grab the sword. but then the next thing I knew I was here with you .also when you tried to MURDER me .kagome was left there silent mouth gapping open .shippo then burst out laughing. kagome quickly shut her mouth and hit shippo playfully. When shippo stopped he said : I was so scared I thought I lost you kneechan .oh it okays honey im here I know what'll cheer you up I got a present back at camp for ya .who would a thought a certain pair of golden eyes were watching .cool! a little charm bracelet kagome made with her powers unknown to every body except for her

That it had special powers it would protect her kit doing the present and the grave . forever

She would know his feelings to

shippo was eating a sucker and drawing with his magic crayons'

how am I ever going to tell him?suddenly the pair of golden eyes got curious

morning at keades hut

Sango was all alone in the hut the boys had gone to the hotsprings just outside the small village

sango had found the note and had started reading it while she was reading it one tear started to emerged from her eye .it fell on the note and blended in with the paper sango touched it and her finger started to sparkle . ."I have but one request please take in shippo .shippo ?wheres shippo?she touch the teardrop when she was speaking .on the letter the letters started to fade but new ones came dear sango I have given you a power you need to draw with your fingers a cherry in mid air do it .sango did and then a cherry fell into her hand .wow you will be able to do that with anything and you can draw a globe then draw my name in the middle of it then we will be able to comminute face to face but don't do it to often only if it is an emergency but I will watch over you this is a magic pad and I will communicate with you through it. But please you can write to me write in mid air and it will send it to me do not tell anybody sware .please take care I love you your sister kagome she is gone kagome is gone my sister is gone she said not to…to..FOLLOW…her shippo went to find her there gone for good I bet you had something to do with this you you…. you…. said so darkly inuyasha was passed out from then collapse from wasting so much energy. man she can be scary .the monk said .he laid her down on her mat the monk and the haynuo set out for there journey .after they were gone sango awoke .man I waste energy fast. plans going good so far after that the taijiya sat and started to write a letter to her little sister.

_wow quite a break down there sango .anwayi wanted say again I own nothing from inuyasha .reveiw .click it . click review and you will get a prize. A NEW CHAPTER!wow… review!please?


	3. cat demons and names of respect

Okay then I guess we left when sango was writing letter I right. okay good this is were it gets good I think who do you think the golden eyes were well I don't want to keep you waiting so there is one last thing .

I own nothing from inuyasha in this story in own the plot no charecters .yet is gonna be good.

Later that day kagome took shippo to tell him a super were back at camp now . .knee chan what is that sound .shippo said frighted. I will go and check it out but you WILL stay here . she started to walk off but …STAY. Shippo then muttered under his breath .half an hour later then golden eyes reappered . shippo was frightened he was whimpering for his mama to come back to him.

Kit said dark cold look around still upset .sesshomaru then walked into the clearing .shippo the as fast as lightining sprung up held to sesshomarus leg . kit he said slightily irritated .wheres the one you call mother .sh sh s..sh..she..s spit it out kit she is fighting something and hasent come that sesshomaru was then gone as shippo then went to get a snack still worried .

Sesshomaru went through a clearing and saw a cat demon transformed to a huge couger fighting a a bear demon one purple whip with a ball of spikes at the end of the whip shot out and fineshed of the

Two bear demons it then trans formed back to its humeniod form black hair with what looks like tinsel blue eyes with on the forhead there was a sun with purple cresent moon in the middle and a teardrop under one eye .started to turn around when she heard a stick snap she then turned into what look like kirara but a raven blue colored hair a red stripe. she then ran off. sesshomaru then walked back to the camp where he met the kit but was astounded from seeing the kit and injured miko there . oh sesshomaru kagome said slowly reaching for her bow. miko you must calm I am not here to harm you . then why are you here . I have come reassure the kit .is that good enough for you miko . kagome . excuse me miko. Kagome . my name is kagome .i would like for you to use it .she said harshly miko . seshomaru said .ka go me KAGOME that is my name and I deserve respect after all I do .she said even colder than sesshomaru .mi kagome glared and sesshomaru just sighed and continued kagome you are injured and not very well taken care of you can travel with to be taken care .sesshomaru… sama sesshomaru sama I deserve respect . I accept. Then a words apppaered in in mid air that only she can see .

Well was it getting better or what oh yeah I almost forgot to tell you about why I haven't updated for a while I have been at my dads this whole time theres no internet up there so now you know review click it I do so why don't you ill make the next chapter longer if I get five reviews thank you thank and again

REVIEW

Please?


	4. I'm used to it

Okay people time to get this story going.

One thing: I own nothing from inuyasha but my own plot and my characters .

So exactly where is your camp sesshomaru.. Sigh… sama.

Not to far miko .sesshomaru then felt her aura .miko you are tired .ya I guess I am. but it's okay im use to it we can keep going . No miko. humans need to eat sleep and rehydrate more than we do I will not except your neglection of your wellbeing we will stop at the next clearing. thank you my feet do hurt .oh shippo fell asleep on your leg seems he likes you here I will get him for you I hope he didn't upset you .she was about to pull him off when he said no. no he doesn't he can stay remember were used to it he then sped up .kagome giggled then followed him. She laughed I made her laugh .what is it with her so many different emotions at once. miko. you know sesshomaru if you don't know the respect for me I won't for you .kagome were here .thank goodness . she then plopped down by a tree miko you're never going to learn I guess there are to many things I am used to okay you can call me miko if I can drop the sama. okay .miko what exactly is it all that you use to. just stuff that happened when I was with inu baka .sesshomaru smelt the salt from her tears .this had to stop .miko what exactly did he do to you to make you leave wait why do you have his sword .he would walk me at least two days at a time and well I got used to my feet hurting and stuff and when he would always go and se kikyo and calling me baka or wench names that aren't my name shippo had I guess grabbed it then appeared in the forest near my hunting grounds. but I left baka because I saw them kissing in the forest I ran .ran back I packed and left. Shhhh its okay .im sorry the salt im sorry I'll go over there if you want .she started to get up but was pulled down. The salt does not bother me as much your aura .she was crying into his chest shippo still clenched to his leg asleep it was dark now kagome asleep on his chest sesshomaru awake deep in thought.


	5. silver platter

I own nothing from inuyasha exept this plot and my additional charactars .

Kagome woke up .was it a dream. I had the most weird dream. I joined sesshomarus group . Huh let's see I go out and hunt she grabbed her bag and her bow and arrows and headed out .okay let's see I feel like rabbit. She notched an arrow. Caught it lets see I want … yeah a deer demon. Perfect .she started a fire she was about to start cooking when … mama! Miko? Oh you guys almost gave me a heart attack I thought it was all a dream. Well I got food any ways. I don't think it's enough though. Oh well I will just hunt some more. Mama we went out hunting really you did. hmmm. Shippo watch the fire okay sweetie me and sesshomaru need to talk . Okay kneechan. kagome took sesshomaru out into the forest . sesshomaru I know you were just trying to be helpful but as his mother I am responsible for teaching how to hunt . miko what did you catch for you to eat . two boar demons , five rabbits , and one dear demon. Miko how did you catch them . I am more than capable to hunt and kill demons. And I am a priestess after all. miko they would have disingrated if you used your miko powers . Um oh the food should be done by lets go back to camp she said nervously .miko. Nothing. said kagome quickly running off .

Mama the food is done and is excellent . .sessh .Don't call me that miko. well then shorten your name . anyways here deer demons heart on a plate and warm blood in a cup . sessh I was wondering if I could go take a walk. Hn . thank you .

My hiratikos . she then thought of the letter I got it . she then quickly drew hirikitos . kilala. She jumped on kilala and took to the skys. Hiritikos. They killed the demon and found a jewel shard . thank you kagome .

She fineshed eating and had come back from her walk . a bout time you got here . sorry I was busy thinking and lost track of time .

Hi sorry I haven't been updating but you would forgive me I will be so kind to right an extra long one next time and I would also like to announce that I will be expting reviews and also I would like you to be honest plus I would be pleased if you would put in your reviews if you have an idea I would love to hear any idea for my next chapter so if you would like to put up a idea mfor my next chapter and I would also like to put up some reviews but if you do not want me to then please it in your reviews. Thank you and I will be putting it up soon thank you very much all of you for reading my story it makes happy that so many of you like it . in till next time …

Sesshykags.


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO GUYS THIS IS ABOUT MY STORY YOU KNOW ,I'M GETTING REALLY STUCK ON ALL THIS STUFF I WAS NEVER REALLY MUCH OF A WRITER . BUT LET ME TELL YOU THIS : IF YOU GUYS WOULD GIVE ME IDEAS I WILL TRY TO MY BEST EFFORTS TO DO THIS NEXT CHAPTER .I WILL ALSO GIVE MY THANKS TO WHO EVER WOULD HAVE GIVEN ME THAT IDEA BUT IF YOU DO NOT WANT ME TO DO THAT ITS FINE JUST SAY SO. SO PLEASE REVIEW YOUR IDEAS AND I WILL START WORKING ON THAT THANK YOU AND GOODBYE. PS. I WILL start working on that as fast as I can .so the faster you send it to me the faster the chapter will be put up .so remember to send me your ideas ASAP/AS SOON AS POSSIBLE

Seshykags.


End file.
